Family Bonds
by puppylove1128
Summary: First in my 'Bunker Life' series. Set after the end of season 13 with a few changes. Free Will 2.0 continue to hunt and save the world, as a family. WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A NEPHILIM!
1. Chapter 1

SUPERNATURAL

TITLE: FAMILY BONDS

This is the first story in my BUNKER LIFE series. I plan on writing many more in this series. These stories will deal primarily with Team Free Will 2.0 (Dean, Sam, Cass, and Jack). But others will appear throughout the stories.

This story takes up right after the season thirteen finale. With a few changes.

Frist off, Michael and Lucifer both died during the fight. When lucifer touched Dean's head and his face glowed, Michael died. I am interested in how the show will play out with Dean being processed by Michael, but this story is going in a different direction.

Secondly, Gabriel did not die again. He did hang back and prevented Michael from going through the rift. But he managed to slip through right before it closed.

Everyone thinks Crowley is dead, but come on, it's Crowley. He always has an ace up his sleeve. He will be brought back a little later in my stories.

You need to have watched the season thirteen finale before this first chapter makes sense.

WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF A NEPHILIM IN LATER CHAPTERS! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

A lot of my stories, but not all of them, in this series will contain corporal punishment.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Sam, Dean, and Jack were still standing in the middle of the large room. Sam and Dean were thrilled, both Lucifer and Michael were dead. They were actually dead.

Jack was still in shock about the turn of events. Several different thoughts and emotions were surging through his mind. He knew Lucifer was evil now, he knew that he was going to kill him and Sam. But he was his Father and part of him was angry at Dean for killing him.

He was also angry at Sam for lying to him. Sam had told him that Lucifer was already dead, that Michael had killed him in the other world. Jack felt betrayed by two of the three men whom he had trusted. Whom he loved like family.

Dean was on the phone with Mary, telling her what had happened and that they were okay. Sam looked to where Jack was standing and frowned. The kid was staring down at his dead Father, a couple tears glistened on his face.

Sam knew Jack was hurting, and wished there was a way of making the pain go away. But he knew that there was really nothing he could say, the only thing he could do was be there for the young Nephilim.

Sam walked over and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, and was taken by surprise when the younger man jerked his shoulder away and glared at him. Jack's eyes were glowing, but only slightly.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Jack shouted, as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Jack." Sam said, his voice calm but firm. "You need to calm down."

"Go to hell!" Jack yelled, his eyes starting to glow a little more.

"Settle down kid." Dean's voice was stern. He had just hung up the phone when Jack shouted. "Now."

"You go to hell too, you bastard!" Jack shouted, as his eyes glowed even brighter.

Jack knew he needed to calm down before he lost it and hurt someone. He was upset and angry at Dean and Sam. But he did not want to hurt them.

Jack tried to teleport himself out of the building, away from the corpse of his Father, and away from Dean and Sam. But nothing happened. He could not teleport.

Jack also became aware of the fact that his healing powers were gone, his face and body were sore from the abuse at the hands of Lucifer. And his stomach was hurting from the self inflicted stab wound.

This confused and frightened Jack even more and his entire body began to vibrate and then glow.

"I said settle down." Dean said, his voice turning softer. "You're going to hurt someone and I know you don't want that."

They heard a whooshing sound and Gabriel and Cass appeared.

"Jack." Cass said in concern when he saw the kid He rushed over to them. "You need to calm down, son."

"I am not your son!" Jack shouted.

A burst of energy shot out from Jack's body. But due to his weakened state, it was not very powerful. It caused Dean, Sam, and Cass to take a couple steps back. But that was all.

"Easy kiddo." Gabriel said, slowly walking over to the kid with his hands held out in front of him. "I know you're angry, and probably pretty scared right now. And that's okay, it's normal."

"I…I can't teleport." Jack said, as Gabriel stopped directly in front of him.

"You lost some of your Grace." Gabriel explained, keeping his voice low and soothing. "And you took a beating. I'm guessing your face is pretty sore. I can help with that."

He slowly reached out and touched Jack's cheek. Within a second, the Nephilim's bruised and battered face was healed. The stab wound also healed.

"I can't do anything about your powers." The Archangel said. "That will take time to return. And I can't really do anything about the pain inside of you, that too will take time to heal."

Jack began to calm down some and his body stopped glowing.

"That's right, Kiddo." Gabriel smiled at him. "You are doing great, just take slow deep breaths."

"He killed my Father." Jack said, his voice barley above a whisper. His eyes stopped glowing.

"I know, Jack." Gabriel said, his voice soft. "But he didn't have much of a choice. Your Father was a cold blooded killer. I know that hurts to hear, but it is the truth. And you know it. Lucifer was my brother, and I love him dearly. I really do. But if I had been in Dean's position, I would have done the same thing.

Lucifer was full of anger and hatred, it clouded his judgments and his actions. He was out of control, he had to be stopped. I've known him for a very long time, and I know that he was only going to get worse, not better."

"Sam lied to me." Jack said. He knew the man was right, he knew that Dean had no choice. But he was not ready to admit it yet. "He told me that Michael killed my Father in the other world. But Sam just left him there to die."

"Sam really cares about you, he was trying to protect you. I am not saying Sam was right in lying, but he was looking out for you."

"He lied." Jack repeated, his eyes once again lightly glowing. "I know hunters have to lie sometimes, in order to help people. But you don't lie to family."

"Deep breaths, Kiddo?" Gabriel said, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Slow deep breaths."

Jack followed his instructions and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Good job, kiddo." Gabriel smiled. Then his smile faded. "I know you are mad at Sam and Dean, and that is okay. But please understand that they were only doing what they felt was right."

"I am sorry for lying to you, Jack." Sam said, as he walked over and stood beside Gabriel. "I did not mean to hurt you, I was only trying to protect you. I was trying to keep Lucifer as far away from you as possible, I was trying to prevent him from hurting you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not sorry for helping kill Lucifer." Dean said, as he stood beside Sam. "It had to be done, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. But I am sorry that you lost your Father. And I am truly sorry that you had to witness his death."

Gabriel stepped aside, as Cass walked over and stood beside Dean. "Jack." Cass said. "I know everything that has happened is overwhelming. But you are not alone, we are here to help you through it. We are family, and family sticks together. Especially during the hard times."

A few tears rolled down Jack's cheeks as he thought about what the men had said. They were family, real family. He knew they were only trying to protect the world from Lucifer. And they were also trying to protect him.

"I know my Father was evil." Jack's voice was soft and they had to strain to hear him. "But I am sad that he is dead. Does that make me bad also?"

"No Jack." Cass assured him. "Lucifer was evil, but he was your Father. You are good, you try to find the good in others. That makes you a very special and very kind person. There is nothing evil about you."

"Cass is right." Dean said. "I know when we first met, I thought you were evil. But now that I know you, I know that I was wrong. There is nothing evil, or even remotely bad about you. Yes, you have made mistakes. No, you are not perfect. But no one is."

"I am so sorry I cursed and yelled at you." Jack said, as more tears fell. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jack." Cass said, as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the young man. Jack returned the hug and started crying harder.

"It's okay." Cass repeated, as he tightened his grip on the young Nephilim. "I know it hurts, but it will get better with time."

Sam stepped forward and placed a hand on Jack's back, gently rubbing small circles on it. "You are not alone, Jack." He said. "We are here for you."

"Yeah, kid." Dean said, as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "We can get through anything, if we stick together."

After several minutes, Jack's crying had stopped, and he pulled away from Cass's embrace. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked at the three most important people in his life.

"I am glad that we are family." Jack said sincerely.

"So are we, kid." Dean said, just as sincerely.

"Hey." Sam said, looking around. "Where did Gabriel go?"

The others also looked around, but the Archangel was not there.

"Gabriel!" Dean shouted, but there was no answer.

"I hope he didn't go too far." Sam said. "He's our ride out of here, wherever here is."

"Rome." Cass replied.

"Rome?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "Rome."

They heard a whooshing sound, and Gabriel reappeared.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked.

"I was outside preparing a proper send off for Lucifer." Gabriel replied. He looked at Jack and said. "His body has to be burned, so I prepared a hunter's funeral. I know he wasn't a hunter, but this way we can send him off with dignity and respect."

"Thank you." Jack said.

"He may have been a big bag of dicks, but he was my brother." The Archangel replied.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON! CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Several minutes later, they were all gathered around the burning mound that contained Lucifer's body.

Dean walked over to where Gabriel was standing, staring into the fire.

"Thank you for what you did in there." Dean said. "Sam, Cass, and I were making Jack more upset. You did a great job calming him down."

"Back in Heaven, before Lucifer was kicked out, I was the official peacemaker between him and Michael." Gabriel said. "It worked for a long time, I managed to calm them down enough to not kill each other. But over time, their hatred and resentment towards each other was stronger then my attempts at calming them."

They stood in silence for a few moments, then Gabriel started speaking again. His voice was soft and sad.

"He wasn't all bad. At one time, he was good. When I was very young, I looked up to him. He was nice to me, he kept Michael and Castiel from bossing me around too much. It really hurt when I saw him turning. It still does."

"I'm sorry you lost your brother." Dean said, looking at Sam. Whom had his arm draped around Jack.

"Thanks." Gabriel said, then he smirked and added. "Don't go getting soft on me."

"Shut up." Dean growled. "Or I'll deep fry your wings too."

TBC!

I will post the next chapter soon. I would love to know what you all think of this story, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

I WANT TO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE.

THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS TEENAGE HORMONES, BUT NOTHING MAJOR.

Two weeks later, Jack's power still had not returned. He could move small things around with his mind, but only small things. He still could not teleport, and he did not have any healing powers. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever regain his power.

He wasn't completely sure how to feel about that. His powers scared him, but he was learning to control them. And they had been very helpful on hunts. Sam and Dean had went on a simple salt and burn the other day, and Castiel had refused to allow Jack to join them, saying he needed more time to recover.

Jack was worried that he may not ever be allowed to hunt again if his powers did not return.

Him, Dean, Sam, Mary, and Bobby were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. They were waiting on Rowena and Charlie, who have been on a road trip, to return to the bunker.

Bobby, Mary, and Charlie were going back to the other world, along with many of the other refuges, in order to rebuild.

Since she knew that they had a way of going between the worlds easily, Mary decided that she wanted to help them rebuild. She planned on returning to her own world, to her sons, but not until the other world was up and running.

Dean and Sam were saddened to see her go again, but they knew that it was important to her. And they knew that they would see her again.

They heard a whooshing sound and Gabriel and Cass appeared.

"How's it going in Heaven?" Dean asked them.

Gabriel decided to stop running and he returned to Heaven. Him and Cass had spent most of the past week in Heaven.

"Getting better." Gabriel replied, as he grabbed a piece of bacon from a plate on the table. "But it still needs a lot of work."

"Jack." Cass said, standing beside the young man's chair. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes Sir." He replied.

"We need to talk, son. Please follow me to your bedroom so we can speak privately."

"Sure." Jack said, standing up and placing his dirty dishes in the sink. Then he followed the man whom he considered his true Father out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

"What's that about?" Dean asked Gabriel.

"Nothing good." The Archangel said, sitting down in Jack's vacated chair. He grabbed the plate of bacon and sat it in front of him. Then he grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured a large amount over the bacon.

"Help yourself." Dean said, sarcastically.

"Thanks, I will." Gabriel smiled.

Carry on my wayward son

Carry on my wayward son

Carry on my wayward son

Carry on my wayward son

"What is wrong, Castiel?" Jack asked, after they entered his room. "You look concerned about something."

"Have a seat, Jack." Cass said, as he sat on the bed. Jack sat down beside him and they turned slightly so that they were facing each other. "While in Heaven, Gabriel and I researched Nephilims. And their powers."

"Did you find out why my powers haven't returned yet?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Cass sighed. "Jack, I am sorry. But your full power will never return. you are more human now then Angel."

"M…my wings are gone forever?" Jack asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so." Cass said, reaching out and laying a gentle hand on the younger man's knee.

"But I thought an Angel's grace replenished itself."

"A full Angel, yes." Cass explained. "But not a Nephilim's. The grace is different, once gone it is gone forever."

Jack was quite for a moment, then he looked at Cass with fear in his eyes. "Will I still be allowed to hunt? I like hunting, I like helping people."

"Of course you can hunt." Cass assured him. "But there will need to be new rules set in place regarding the hunts. You are no longer immune to guns and stab wounds. So you will need to be more careful. And you will need to be trained to fight without your power."

A horrible thought occurred to Jack and he lowered his head sadly.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Cass asked. But the boy did not answer. "Please look at me and tell me what's the matter." Cass urged. "I can not help you, if I do not know what the problem is."

Jack looked up and asked. "Will I be allowed to stay here? I…I know I was being allowed to stay here while I got my powers under control. But…"

"Jack." Castiel cut him off, wrapping him in a tight hug. "This is your home, as it is mine, Dean's and Sam's. We are family, regardless of your power level. "

Jack returned the hug. "Good, I like it here. I like having a family."

"And we love having you in our family." Cass said, as he released him.

"We need to discuss what all of this means to you." Cass said, once again placing a gentle hand on the boy's knee. "As I said, you are more human then Angel now. Which means you will grow and mature as a normal human does. You are currently around sixteen."

"So that means I will eventually die, form old age?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Cass said. "But not for a good many years. You are young and I intend on making sure you live a long happy life."

Jack nodded, and Cass continued.

"Since you are mostly human now, you will experience more of the human emotions. You are basically a hormonal teenage boy, so there will be times when you are not sure why you are feeling the emotions you are. And that is okay. I am here always if you need someone to talk to. Dean and Sam were both, at one time, teenage boys. They are also available."

"I do have a question." Jack said, a slightly confused look on his face. "Last night, I was watching a shark movie. There were several women in the water, without their bras on. And my penis started getting hard, and I started feeling kinda funny. Is that a normal human teenage thing?"

Cass stared at him, opened mouth, for a long moment. Not exactly sure how to continue. When Kelly was pregnant with Jack, Cass had read many books on child rearing, including talking to teenagers about sex. But he thought he would have several years before he actually had to explain it to the child.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked in alarm. "Is it not normal? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No….no, Son. It is normal." Cass assured him. "Apparently we have more to discuss then I thought."

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Half an hour later, Cass and Jack walked into the library. Dean, Sam, Mary, Bobby, and Gabriel were sitting around the large table talking.

"Hey, guys." Dean said. "We were about to send out a search party for you."

"We had a lot to discuss." Cass said.

"How are you doing, Jack?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Jack replied. "I am still unsure of some things, but Castiel explained a lot to me. About me being mostly human, about my powers not coming back. Oh, and about why my penis gets hard when I see naked women."

That statement gained mixed reactions from the others. Dean smirked and said. "That's my boy." Sam tried not to grin, but failed. Bobby raised his eyebrows and gave the boy a strange look. Mary blushed slightly, but couldn't help but smile. Cass sighed and shook his head. And Gabriel almost fell out of his chair from laughing so hard.

"Jack." Cass said. "That is not a proper subject to talk about in front of women." He nodded towards Mary. "It is very disrespectful."

"Oh." Jack said. Then his eyes went wide as he looked at Mary. "I am so sorry, Mary. I would never…."

"It's okay, Jack." Mary said, standing up and walking over to him. "I know you would never disrespect me, or any other woman, on purpose."

"I have a lot to learn about being human." Jack said.

"I know." Mary smiled. "But you have three very good men who will teach you about being human. And about being a man. You just listen to them, and you will be just fine."

"Yeah, kid." Dean said. "I will teach you all about women, and those two clowns can teach you all of the unimportant things."

"Dean." Cass said, stepping in front of Dean and giving him a hard look. "I love you like a brother, and I would gladly lay down my life in order to save yours. And I know you would do the same for me. I also know that you helped raise Sam, so you know how to raise teenage boys. So I will most likely ask your advise from time to time. But if you even think about giving Jack advise on women, I will hide your dead body somewhere that no one will be able to find it. Understand?"

Dean couldn't help the involuntary step backwards he took. Damn but Cass was intimidating when he wanted to be. "Understood." He said.

"Good call, Cass." Sam said.

Bobby laughed and stood up. "I hate to leave such entertaining company, but Mary and I need to go round up everyone who's going back to our world. Rowena and Charlie will be here in a couple of hours."

Bobby and Mary said their goodbyes, then left.

Jack looked at Dean and said. "Castiel said that him, you, and Sam would teach me how to hunt."

"No time like the present." Dean replied. "We've got a couple hours to kill, how about some target practice?"

"Sounds good." Jack smiled.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean said, as he draped an arm around Jack's shoulders and started walking towards the armory. "You can come to, we need a target."

"With your shooting, I'll be safe." Sam replied.

TBC!

I will have the next chapter up in a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Dean and Sam were sitting in the library when Cass walked in.

"We found a case." Dean told the Angel. "A few hours from here, sounds like a werewolf."

Cass sat down and Sam turned the laptop towards Cass.

"Two vics so far, both with their hearts ripped out." Sam said.

"Sam and I were talking." Dean said, not exactly sure how to broch the subject. "We think Jack should join the hunt."

"What?" Cass asked, glaring at the two men. "He is not well enough prepared for a fight against a werewolf."

Cass knew he was probably being overprotective of the boy, but he couldn't help it. Jack may not be his birth son, but he loved him like he was . He knew he would not be able to bare losing him.

"Look, Cass." Dean said. "I know you want to protect the kid, we all do. But he wants to hunt, and he is prepared."

"I promised Kelly I would protect him." Cass said.

"We know." Sam said. "But Cass, Jack is strong and smart. He just wants a chance to prove himself."

"He has told you he wanted that chance?" Cass asked, with a sigh.

"He came to both of us." Dean said. "Asked, actually pleaded with us, to convince you to allow him to hunt. Trust me, it's best to allow him to hunt with us. That way we can keep an eye on him and guide him through it. If not, he may just try it on his own."

"He would not defy me like that." Cass said, but his voice held uncertainty.

"He's a teenage boy." Sam said.

"Jack is doing great in his training." Dean said. "Kids a natural."

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY OM MY WAYWARD SON!

Jack was sitting cross legged on his bed, his laptop sitting in front of him, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Jack said, smiling when Cass entered the room.

"Hello Jack." Cass said, sitting on the bed. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Jack asked, as he exited the game he was playing and closed the laptop.

"Dean said that you came to him and Sam and asked them to persuade me to allow you to hunt." Cass said.

Jack's smile faded and he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Castiel."

"There is nothing to apologize for." Cass said, gently cupping Jack's chin and rising his head up so they were eye level. "I know you trust Dean and Sam, and I trust them. If you ever think I am being unfair, I want you to go to them."

Cass released his chin, and laid his hand on the youth's knee.

"I am new to this role as a Father." Cass said. "I will make mistakes. I will never be upset with you for going to Dean and Sam."

"So, can I hunt?" Jack asked with his best puppy eyes. A little trick Sam had taught him.

"Yes." Cass said, causing Jack to smile and lean forward to hug Cass.

"Thank you." Jack said.

"You are doing very well with your training." Cass said, returning the hug. "You deserve the opportunity to hunt."

They broke apart, and Cass gave the youth a serious look.

"But you will follow the rules and do as we say." Cass said. "You are at the very bottom of the chain of command, and will remain there until you are more experienced. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir, I understand." Jack said.

"Then pack a bag, we leave in ten." Cass said.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Four hours later, Dean drove into a small town named Oak Bend. He pulled into the parking lot of shady looking motel. It had been a very long four hours for Jack. The entire trip, all three adults kept quizzing him on the proper methods of hunting and killing werewolves.

"I say we check in, then hit the woods." Dean said. "Both attacks happened about a mile from here, we start there and see if we can track it. It will be getting dark in a few minutes."

The others agreed, and ten minutes later they were hiking through the dense woods. They were still hiking through the woods seven hours later.

By the time they made it back to the motel, three of the four were exhausted. Jack was almost wishing he would have stayed at the bunker.

"I will walk around town while you sleep." Cass said. "See if I can find out anything."

"Okay." Dean said. "But be careful."

"Of course." Cass assured him.

"Can I go with you?" Jack asked. He was exhausted, but he was also anxious for some action.

"No." Cass replied. "You need some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy." Jack lied.

"Yes you are." Cass said. "Now take a shower and get some rest."

"But I want to go with you."

"Jack." Cass said, sternly. "When I agreed to allow you to come on this hunt, you agreed to follow orders."

"I know." Jack said, looking down. He hadn't meant to argue, he just really wanted to prove himself. And he couldn't prove himself if he was asleep.

Cass placed a hand on the youth's shoulder and said. "Get some rest, and we will return to the woods this evening. I want you rested when we find the werewolf."

"Yes Sir." Jack said.

Cass nodded, then left.

"Being at the bottom of the chain of command sucks." Sam said.

"Yes it does." Jack sighed.

"That's why I'm glad your part of the family now." Sam smirked. "I'm not the youngest anymore."

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Despite his claim of not being sleepy, Jack was the last one to wake up. Dean, Sam, and Cass were sitting at the small table in the motel room.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Dean said. "Come on and eat, we're leaving in an hour."

Jack stood up and walked over to the table and sat down. As Dean, Sam, and Jack ate, Cass told them what he had learned in town.

"The first victim, Allen Smyth, was a park ranger." Cass said. "He missed his check in with the main office, and another ranger was sent to make sure everything was okay. He found ranger Smyth inside the ranger station, brutally beaten, his heart removed.

The next victim was a teenage girl named Amanda Tiller. She was in the woods attending a party when she apparently wondered off alone. Her parents reported her missing the following morning and searcher's began scouring the woods. She had also been brutally beaten and her heart had been removed."

"If she was at a party, why did the other teenagers not report her missing?" Jack wanted to know.

"You've never been to a wild teenage party in the middle of the woods." Dean replied, with a smile. "Everyone was probably too drunk and or stoned to notice a missing girl. Those kind of parties are awesome."

"Nor will you ever attend one of those parties." Cass said, giving Dean a glare.

"Why not?" Jack wanted to know.

"Because I said so." Was Cass's answer.

"Wow." Dean smirked at the Angel. "You just sounded like Dad."

They finished eating and discussing their next move. Then left the room and headed back to the woods.

They had been in the woods for a couple hours, when they heard a loud scream.

"This way." Dean said, taking off at a run towards the sound. Then he shouted. "Jack, stay behind us!"

The four hunters ran into a large clearing in time to see a rather large werewolf standing over a woman in her late twenties.

"Get away from her! Dean shouted, aiming his gun at the creature and shooting. Sam, Cass, and Jack also fired.

The werewolf was fast and managed to dodge the bullets, then it bolted into the woods.

"Cass!" Dean shouted, as him and Sam chased the beast. "You and Jack stay with her!"

Cass rushed to the woman, who was still on the ground. She screamed and tried to crawl away from Cass.

"It's okay." Cass assured her. "You are safe, we will not hurt you."

"I'm going to help Dean and…" Jack started, but Cass reached out and grabbed his arm.

"You will do no such thing, you will help me get this woman out of the woods." Cass said.

"But they may need help." Jack said.

"This woman needs our help." Cass said.

"But…" Jack started, but Cass once again stopped him.

"I said no." Cass said sternly.

Jack sighed, but did as he was told. Him and Cass got the woman to safety.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

An hour later, the four hunters were back at the motel.

"Not a bad day's work." Dean said, as he took a long drink of beer. "We ganked the monster and saved the girl."

"You and Sam ganked the monster." Jack said, sullenly. He was sitting on his bed and had been quite since they had returned to the room.

"You and Cass got the vic to safety." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean said. "If that thing had given Sam and me the slip, he would have returned and finished the job."

"But it's not fair." Jack said, standing up. "I want to hunt, not stay in the background."

"Part of hunting is standing in the background." Dean said, his voice stern. "Hunting is about following orders, saving people, and killing monsters. You are new to hunting, so your roll right now is standing back and learning."

"I am a good hunter." Jack said, his voice raising slightly. He wasn't exactly sure why he was getting angry. What Dean said, made since. But Jack was still upset.

"Yes you are." Cass said. "But you are still very young. In time, you will be experienced enough too….."

"But it's not fair." Jack said, through gritted teeth.

Cass stepped closer to Jack and gave the teen a hard look. His voice was low and stern when he said. "You will stop this nonsense right now, young man. I have already explained to you that you will follow orders if you wish to continue to hunt. You tried to disobey Dean's direct order in the field, which had better not happen again. Then you give us attitude and act like a sullen child because you did not get your way."

Jack gulped, he had never seen Cass this angry before.

"Before you were born." Cass continued, his voice softening a little, but still stern. "I read a lot of books on child rearing, a lot of them. There is a major controversy about whether or not corporal punishment is an acceptable form of discipline. However, I believe there are many benefits from the use or corporal punishment."

"W..what is corporal punishment?" Jack asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

Cass reached out and touched Jack's temple, and Jack was able to see the books that Cass had read.

"That looks painful." Jack said, once Cass removed his hand.

"It is." Cass agreed. "But in some cases, I believe it is necessary."

"I'm sorry, Castiel." Jack said, truly meaning it. He had not really meant to disobey Dean or disrespect them.

"You are a very sweet and very good person." Cass said, his voice softer. "But as I said, you are very young. One day, I am quit certain, you will become an amazing hunter. But first you must listen and learn. Dean and Sam have been hunting since they were children. And I have been alive for centuries. You must listen to us and learn from us."

"I know, Castiel." Jack said, feeling very guilty about his recent behavior. "I am very sorry for the way I acted." He lowered his eyes, not able to look the older man in the eyes.

"Thank you for apologizing." Cass said, gently lifting Jack's chin with his fingertip. "I will let the behavior slide this one time, but only one time. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Cass hugged the young Nephilim and said. "Always remember, Jack. I love you and always will. I may have to scold you, or even punish you at times. But that does not change the fact that I love you."

"I love you too, Castiel." Jack said, returning the hug.

TBC!

Please let me what you think, good or bad. I should have the next chapter up within a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I want to thank Elliesamdeangirl for the idea of Cass asking Dean an Sam about the use of corporal punishment.

WARNING: Mentions past spanking, some abusive. Also contains a brief spanking. The next chapter will contain a full spanking.

In answer to lexi lou, no I have never been to a conference. But I would love to go.

A couple days later, Jack was in his room playing on the laptop. He was about ready to turn it off and go to sleep, when the app he installed alerted him of breaking news.

He opened the app and read the article, a man was burned to death a couple towns away. There were no burn marks on the ground, but the body appeared as if it had not been moved.

"Sounds witchy." Jack said to himself.

He stood up to go tell the others, but stopped as he reach for the doorknob. An idea occurred to him. Killing a witch was a simple enough task, just shoot it with a witch killing bullet.

If he were to kill the witch, that would prove he was indeed ready to hunt. He knew he would be in trouble. Castiel would be furious. He might even follow through on his threat to use corporal punishment.

But it would be worth it if he was allowed to play a more active roll in hunts. Well, the punishment would be worth it. But disappointing Castiel was another matter all together.

Jack reached for the door once more, thinking it would be better to tell the others so they could kill the witch together. He did not want to disappoint the man whom he considered his Father.

But then the teen dropped his hand. He knew Castiel would forgive him, knew that he would still love him. And he really wanted to prove that he was as good hunter as Dean and Sam.

With a deep sigh, Jack made a decision. He was going to kill the witch and prove to the guys that he was a good hunter.

Guilt washed over the Nephilim as he stuffed his pillows under the covers to make it look like was sleeping. He had seen it done in a movie, and it had worked. He quickly and quietly went to the armory and grabbed a gun and a couple rounds of bullets. Then snuck out to the garage.

Another massive wave of guilt washed over him as he looked at Castiel's truck. He knew that hunters had to steal sometimes, but he also knew that it was very wrong to steal from your family. But without his wings, he could not teleport. And he couldn't walk that far. So he had to take the truck.

Jack looked at the peg board that held the keys and held a hand in the air. He still had a tiny bit of his powers left, and he tried to use them when he could. He knew that even with constant use, his full power would never return. but that did not stop him from hoping.

He felt his eyes start to glow slightly and a dim yellow glow came from his hand. Castiel's keys started to move, but then stopped. Jack had noticed the keys to the Impala and he smiled. Jack made a rash decision and Dean's keys flew to his hand.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Castiel walked into the library and saw Dean and Sam sitting at the table. Sam was typing on his laptop and Dean was playing a game on his phone.

"Are you busy?" The Angel asked. "I would like to discuss something with you."

"Naw, man." Dean said, tossing his phone onto the table. "I'm tired of angry birds kicking my ass. What's up?"

Sam closed his laptop and looked at Cass.

"I would like both of your opinions about something." Cass said, as he sat down. "Jack is a very good kid. He is sweet and is innocent in many ways. But he is a teenager, and he is also very strong willed and is eager to prove himself. I fear that one day soon, I may have to follow through with my threat. I know that both of you received that form of punishment when you were younger. Am I doing what is best for Jack?"

"Yes." Dean answered immediately. "You're right, Jack is a very good kid. He is an amazing kid. But he is a kid. Kids need to learn that their actions have consequences. The quickest way to teach kids that is through the seat of their pants."

"Sam?" Cass asked the younger brother.

"I really hate to agree with Dean." Sam said. "But he's right. I'll admit, I resented our Dad for some of the punishments he dished out. But I never once resented Bobby or Dean."

"That's because Bobby and me were never abusive." Dean said. "Sure we pounded your scrawny ass pretty hard. But we never took it too far."

"How will I know if I go too far?" Cass wanted to know. "I would truly hate myself if I hurt him."

"You won't Cass." Dean replied. "Trust me, you will never be abusive to that boy."

"Dean's right." Sam said. "Most of the times that Dad went too far, he was drunk. It takes an entire liquor store to get you drunk."

"He also punished us when he was still pissed at what we've done." Dean added. "Bobby would always put us in time out, to give himself time to calm down, before he punished us. I did the same to Sam. I never punished him when angry."

"Bobby and Dean also offered comfort after they punished me." Sam said. "I'll admit, I was kinda clingy after one of them handed my ass to me."

Cass nodded, taking in what they had said. He felt better about his decision, but he hoped that the occasion would never arise.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Jack parked the Impala at the entrance to the woods where the man's body had been found. He was scared, but also excited. He rechecked the gun, made sure it was loaded and working properly. Then he grabbed a flashlight and entered the woods. It was a bright full moon, making the track easier.

He found the site, it was still marked off with yellow caution tape.

"What are you?" A raspy voice asked him.

Jack spun around in the direction of the voice and saw a tall shadowy figure standing there. He quickly aimed his gun at the figure.

The figure gave a loud laugh and asked "Do you really think you can kill me with a gun?"

"Yes." Jack replied. "If it is loaded with witch killing bullets." Jack hoped his voice didn't sound as scared as he was starting to feel. This thing did not look like a witch.

The thing laughed again and walked towards Jack, who fired the gun several times. All of the bullets hit the figure, but they did not even slow it down. Jack gulped when the creature stopped a couple inches from him.

"I am not a witch, boy." The thing said in the same raspy voice. Then he flicked his head to the side and Jack was lifted into the air and thrown several feet, landing hard on the ground.

Jack stood back up on shaky legs, he was feeling dizzy and he could feel blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead.

He was really regretting his decision to come here alone.

"I asked you a question, boy." The creature rasped out. "What are you? You are almost human, but I can sense power. Weakened power, but still power."

"I am a hunter." Jack said, hoping his voice sounded strong. He was terrified. He had no idea how Dean was able to sound so cocky when staring into the eyes of a monster.

"No." The creature said, leaning closer to Jack. "I can sense power."

The creature did not touch Jack, but the young Nephilim was lifted several feet off of the ground and was thrown into a nearby tree with a sickening thud.

Jack screamed out in pain when he felt a bone in his arm snap. He dropped to the ground and then everything grew dark and he passed out.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

The next morning, Castiel went into Jack's room to wake him up for breakfast. He was a little surprised that he was still in bed, Jack was usually an early raiser.

"Jack." He said, reaching out to gently shake him.

He was shocked when, instead of feeling Jack's shoulder, he felt a pillow. Cass threw the covers back and stared at the pillows for a moment.

"Dean! Sam!" He shouted.

A moment later, the two brothers entered the room.

"Jack's gone." Cass said, panic in his voice.

"Calm down, Cass." Dean said, but he too was worried. "I used to do this all the time. He's a teenage boy, they sneak out sometimes."

"What did you normally do when you snuck out?" Cass wanted to know.

Dean smiled as he remembered, then the smile quickly disappeared. "We've got to find the kid."

"Hey guys." Sam said, as he bent down to pick something up off of the floor. "I think he went on a hunt." He stood back up and showed them the witch killing bullet.

"Alone?" Cass and Dean asked at the time.

"Check his computer." Dean ordered.

Sam grabbed the laptop and went to the browser history.

"Here it is." Sam said. "A couple towns over, a man was burned to death. No burn marks anywhere except the body itself."

"Sound like a witch." Dean said.

"It's not." Sam said, worry and panic very evident in his voice. "The vic was drained of all of his body fluids. He was completely dried out, before the fire. That's not a witch, that's a grousta."

"Those are way more powerful then a witch, and those bullets that Jack took will have no effect on it." Dean said, an icy knot forming in his stomach.

"He took the Impala." Sam said. He was now looking at the security footage from the garage. "We'll have to take Cass's truck."

"We might not make it in time." Cass said, trying his best not to panic, but finding it very difficult to do. "Get the stuff we need to kill this thing." Then he bowed his head. "Gabriel, we need your help. Please, come here now."

While Cass was praying, Dean and Sam ran from the room and headed towards the armory. By the time they returned, Gabriel was there and Cass had explained the situation to him.

"Let's go boys." The Archangel said.

Cass grabbed Gabriel's shoulder, and Gabriel reached out and grabbed Dean and Sam's arms. Then in a bright flash of light, they vanished.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Jack was standing with his back against a large tree. He was not tied to the tree, but he could not move. The creature had control of his body.

"I have figured out what you are." The creature rasped out. "You are a Nephilim. But I do not understand why you are so weak, you are supposed to be even more powerful then me. But you are not."

"Long story." Jack wheezed out. He hurt all over, and he knew he had a broken arm and at least three broken ribs. Breathing was hard to do, and was extremely painful.

He was trying to be brave and strong, like Dean. But he was hurting and he was terrified. He could not stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"I am glad that are not as powerful as you should be." The creature said, as he stepped closer to him and smiled. "I get my power from draining the lifeforce from people. Even in your weakened state, you will be as good as four humans. I will be more powerful then ever after I drain you dry."

The creature let out a laugh, and continued. "I only have three days to feed. Then, if I do not get enough nourishment, I am forced back into hibernation for twenty years. But after I finish with you, I will have enough strength to stay awake. To stay active."

Jack couldn't help it, he began to cry harder. Some of the tears were because of the pain and fear. But most of them were for the realization that because of him, more innocent people were going to die. Because of his actions, this creature was going to stay awake longer and kill more people.

The sounds of approaching footsteps caused the creature to spin around. Jack stared in surprise and immense relieve when he saw Dean and Sam standing there.

"More food." The creature said.

"No." Dean replied. "More hunters. Only we know what you are, and how to gank your ass."

"Is that so?" The creature laughed. "Just the two of you?"

"No." Cass replied, stepping out from behind a tree. He threw a silver knife at the creature, hitting him in the chest. The creature groaned and staggered slightly.

Dean and Sam also pulled out silver knifes and threw them, also hitting it in the chest.

The creature staggered again, then turned towards Jack. "I will feed, then kill you all!" he roared.

The creature limped towards the boy, but stopped when Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of Jack. His wings were spread out and a bright light shown from his body.

"Touch my nephew." The Archangel said. "And I will resurrect you after they kill you, just to kill you again myself."

The creature staggered backwards.

Dean grabbed a silver chain and swung one end of it towards the creature, causing the chain to wrap itself around it.

The grousta wailed in pain and then Sam and Cass once again threw silver knifes at it, both striking the creature in the head. It wailed again, then disincarnated in a cloud of thick black smoke.

With the grousta dead, Jack slumped to the ground with a loud moan.

"Jack!" Cass shouted, rushing to his side and kneeling beside him. "Jack, son. Can you hear me?"

"I…I'm sorry." Jack whispered.

"Shh." Cass said. "We will discuss that later, first let me heal you."

Cass gently placed two fingers on Jack's bruised and bloody face, causing a white light to shine. Then all of Jack's injuries were healed.

"Are you okay, Son?" Cass asked.

By then, the other three men were standing beside the two.

"I am fine." Jack replied, no longer in pain. "Thank you."

Cass stood up, then offered a hand to Jack and pulled him to his feet.

"I really am so sorry." Jack said, hanging his head down and sniffling. "I thought it was a witch."

"Are you sure you ain't still hurting?" Dean asked with concern. "Cass heal you all the way?"

"Yes." Jack replied. "I am not in any pain."

"Good." Dean replied. Then his face darkened and Jack took a step back at the intense glare the older man was giving him.

Dean grabbed the boy by his shirt front and slammed him into the tree. "What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked, his voice low and hard. "You hunted alone, you snuck out of the bunker, and you stole my car!" by the end of the statement, Dean was shouting.

"Dean." Cass said firmly, as he grabbed the other man and shoved him away from Jack. "You need to calm down."

Jack was looking at Dean with wide eyes. He had never seen the man this angry before, not even when he wanted to kill Jack after he was first born.

"Sammy and I are driving home." Dean said, his voice still hard and his face still angry. He looked at Jack and said. "Keys."

Jack was too stunned to move, go Gabriel reached into the teen's pocket and pulled out the keys. Then tossed them to Dean. Dean caught them, then him and Sam walked towards where they had seen the car while looking for Jack.

"H…he hates me." Jack's voice was barely above a whisper and he felt like crying again. "He saw me crying, he thinks I'm a wimp. He knows I'll never be a good hunter."

"He doesn't hate you." Gabriel assured the boy.

"Gabriel is correct." Cass said. He was upset and angry over Jack's actions, and he was tempted to put the boy over his knees right then and there and spank him. But he could tell that the boy was distraught and knew he needed comfort right now. He could discipline him later.

"Dean was scared when we discovered what you were up to, we all were." Cass said. "With Dean, fear turns to anger. He does not hate you, he loves you."

"I wanted to prove to him, to all of you, that I was a good hunter. I wanted to prove to Dean that I wasn't a loser. But I failed. He won't want to train me anymore. He knows how worthless I am." Jack said.

Cass grabbed Jack's arm, turned him sideways and landed four hard slaps to his jean clad butt. Jack jumped and hissed in pain, those swats had hurt. Cass turned the youth to face him.

"You are not worthless, Jack. You are a fine young man, and I have already told you that you will make an excellent hunter one day. But not until you have more training. Do you really think Dean was born a hunter? It took years of training and of making mistakes to make him who he is today."

Cass turned to Gabriel and asked. "Can you take us back to the bunker?"

"Sure thing." He grabbed Cass's and Jack's arm, then teleported them home.

Once they were standing in the bunker, Cass turned towards Jack. The young man looked exhausted. His wounds had healed, but his clothes were still blooded and torn.

"Jack." He said, his voice soft. "Go and take a shower and get changed for bed. You have twenty minutes, then I want you in your room. I want you to stand facing the wall until I till you otherwise."

"Yes sir." Jack said sadly.

"I'll see you later, Kiddo." Gabriel said, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"See you later." Jack returned the hug. "Thank you for coming after me and protecting me."

"Anytime, Kiddo." The Archangel said.

They broke apart, then Jack left the room to do as he was told.

"Thank you, Gabriel." Cass said. "Without my wings, I never would have made it to Jack in time. I know you are busy in Heaven, thank you for coming."

"No matter how busy I am, I will always be there to help." Gabriel said. "But I better be going, things are still kinda hectic."

Then he was gone.

Cass sighed and looked upwards. His voice was soft as he spoke. "I am sorry, Kelly. I should have known Jack would try something. He is an amazing kid, but he is stubborn. He gets that from you. He also gets his gentleness and goodness from you. I promise you that I will watch over him and raise him right."

TBC!

This story has one more chapter and I will post it as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam stayed silent for several minutes, as Dean drove them back to the bunker. Finally, Dean broke the silence.

"I'm going to wring his neck." The older brother growled. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"Maybe the same thing you were thinking when you were sixteen, and went after that werewolf alone." Sam replied.

"Dean glared at the younger man for a long moment, before returning his eyes back to the road. "Don't you dare defend him."

"Look, I'm pissed at Jack too." Sam said. "But I also get why he did it. He wanted to prove himself, the same way you did." He let out a sigh and added. "And the same way I did when I was seventeen and went after that angry spirit alone."

"I remember that." Dean said, once again glaring at his brother. "I ran into that building and saw you on the floor and that damn ghost hovering over you."

"When I did it, you handed me my ass. Bobby did the same to you, when you went after the werewolf. And unless I am mistaken, Cass is about to do the same to Jack."

"Well he deserves it." Dean groused.

"I know." Sam agreed. "But cut the kid some slack."

"He stole my car." Dean reminded him. "He's lucky I didn't beat him to a bloody pulp right there in the woods."

They heard a whooshing sound and all of a sudden Gabriel appeared in the back seat.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted, nearly running his car off the side of the road. "Will you stop doing that?"

"No." the Archangel smirked. "It's too much fun."

Dean glared at him, then returned his attention to the road.

"You get Cass and Jack back to the bunker?" Sam asked, not able to resist smiling. The sudden appearance of the man had startled him as well, but he did not have to admit that to anyone.

"Yeah." Gabriel said. "Dean, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Dean wanted to know.

"It's about Jack, about what was said after you left." Gabriel said.

"What was said?" Dean asked.

"The kid did what he did mainly to impress you." Gabriel said. "And he thinks you won't want to train him anymore because you saw him crying. He thinks that you think he's worthless."

Dean gave a frustrated sigh and said, "He was pinned to a tree, with several broken bones, and was about to be sucked dry and torched by a damn grousta. He was also just informed that his actions was going to cause a lot of innocent people to die. Of course he was crying. Hell, I would've been crying myself."

"You need to tell the kid that." Gabriel said. "I'll even say please."

"I'll tell him." Dean assured him. "After I wring his fool neck."

"Dude, you are not going to wring his neck." Sam said.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

After his shower, Jack changed into a clean shirt and pajama bottoms. Then he stood and faced the wall. As he stood there, he replayed everything that had happened since he read the news story.

He knew he had made many bad choices, and that his bad choices could have had horrible consequences. The thought of all of the innocent people who could have been killed made a sickening ball of guilt form in his stomach.

Jack could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes and he tried to make them stop. But the more he thought about all of the lives that could have been lost, the more the tears started to flow. He was soon crying hard.

"Jack." He heard Castiel's concerned voice blind him, but he didn't turn around. The youth just cried harder, when he thought about how he had disappointed the man whom he considered his Father.

"It's okay, son." Cass said, as he gently turned the teen around and wrapped his around him. "Calm down, Jack."

Jack wrapped his arms around the Angel and laid his head on his shoulder. "I….I'm s..sorry." Jack stuttered out as he cried.

"It's okay, Jack." Cass said, as he rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back. His other hand cupped the back of his head. "It's over, you're safe."

"I could have been responsible for a lot of deaths." Jack cried out. "And now you and Sam are disappointed in me, and Dean h….hates me."

"Jack." Cass said, pulling the youth away from him far enough to look into his face. "I am not disappointed in you, and neither is Sam. I am disappointed in your actions, but not in you. And Dean does not hate you. If he hated you, he would not have been so upset by you putting yourself in danger."

Jack's tears slowed down as he let his guardian's words sink in.

"Come here, Jack." Cass lead the youth over to the bed and they both sat down, facing each other. "I love you, and I always will. Even when you pull a dangerous stunt and land yourself into hot water."

"I love you too, Castiel." Jack said, his tears had completely stopped and he was feeling a little better. He was still feeling guilty, but he believed Castiel. He knew he was still loved.

"Alright, Jack." Cass said, his voice turning slightly stern. "Now we need to discuss your actions. You have racked up a long list of very bad decisions. First off, you did not let us know that there was a monster out there killing people. You did a very good job at finding the case, but you should have told us as soon as you found it. Understand?"

"Yes Sir." Jack said.

"Then you went after the thing without doing a bit of research." Cass continued. "Did you even read the entire news report? Or try to obtain the official police report?"

"No Sir." Jack said, hanging his head. "I just read about the body being burned, but nothing else. So I thought it was a witch."

"Eyes up, son." Cass said, his voice sterner.

Jack's eyes returned to Cass's.

"More then one creature have the same characteristics. That is why research and gaining as many facts as you can, is vital to our job. Then you went alone, which is the worst of your transgressions. That decision put your live in unnecessary danger, and placed other people in danger as well. It is our job to protect people, not get them killed."

Jack dropped his gaze, his face heating up in shame and remorse.

"Eyes up, young man." Cass ordered.

Jack once again returned his eyes to meet Cass's, and the Angel continued.

"You are a good hunter, and have good instincts and capabilities. But you are still way too inexperienced to hunt alone."

Cass placed a gentle hand on the youth's knee, but his voice was still stern. "Hunting is a very dangerous job, and I know that there will be times when you have to place yourself in immense danger in order to save lives. I hate that fact, it scares me very badly. But I accept it, because I know how much hunting means to you, I know how much you want to help people and rid the world of monsters whom prey on the innocent.

That is why we have rules, to try to lessen the danger. I know Sam and Dean do not always follow those rules, and neither do I. but we are older and more experienced. I know we should follow them more. But as I said, we are more experienced."

Cass studied the young man sitting beside him and saw the look of remorse on his young face, he knew that the youth knew that what he did was wrong. And that he felt guilty for his actions. With a deep sigh, Cass decided it was time to move on to the punishment. He dreaded this part, but knew it was necessary.

"Those are the reasons that I am going to punish you for." Cass said. "And only those reasons. You are not in trouble for getting caught by the grousta. Even seasoned hunters make mistakes. Even the most skilled hunters find themselves outsmarted or out gunned by the creatures they are hunting. There is no shame in that. I myself have been captured on numerous occasions, as have Dean and Sam. You are only being punished for not telling us about the case, not doing the proper research, and going on a hunt alone. Do you understand?"

Jack gave the older man a confused look, and asked. "What about stealing Baby? Taking Dean's car was wrong, you do not steal from family. I was planning on returning it, but I still had no right to take it without permission."

"You are correct, that was wrong. And you do deserve some sort of punishment for that, but I am leaving that up to Dean. It is his car, so he will be the one to punish you."

Jack's eyes went wide with worry. He knew Dean loved that car, actually, he was obsessed with the car. But he still nodded his head slowly. Castiel was right, Dean was the one who he had wronged.

"The first part of your punishment will be a spanking." Cass said, causing Jack to gulp slightly. He had expected as much, but that did not mean he enjoyed the idea.

"After the spanking, you will remain in your room and get some sleep." Cass continued. "The sleep is not punishment, you are exhausted and need it. By the time you wake up, Dean and Sam should be back. You are to apologize to them and find out what Dean's punishment is for stealing his car. You are also grounded for one week. Is that understood?"

"Not really." The teen replied, a slightly confused look on his face. "What is grounded?"

"In this case, it means you are restricted to the bunker for one week. You are not allowed to use your phone, the computer, listen to music, or watch tv during that week."

"Okay." Jack said sadly. "I understand."

"Stand up." Cass instructed, as he repositioned himself on the bed. "Lower your pajamas and boxers, then lay across my lap."

"Yes Sir." Jack said, miserably. Those swats that Cass had given him earlier had hurt, and those were given over his jeans. He knew it would hurt much worse on his bare butt.

But he also knew that he deserved the punishment. He lowered his pants and boxers, then laid across the older man's lap. His feet were touching the floor, and his upper torso was resting on the bed.

Cass wrapped one arm around the teen's waist, then began spanking the bare backside in his lap. Jack jumped slightly and gasped at the first swat. Then he tried to stay silent for the remainder of the punishment.

But he was finding it very difficult to do. The swats were hard and were landing at a quick pace. As his butt turned from white to a dusty pink, Jack could not resist wiggling around and trying to twist his body. The pain was building rapidly.

"Jack." Cass said, in a stern voice, stopping the spanking for a moment. "I know this hurts, it is supposed to. But I need you to stop moving around so much.

"S..sorry." Jack mumbled, as he felt tears starting to prick his eyes.

Cass resumed the spanking, this time concentrating on the boy's upper thighs. Jack gasped again at the pain, then started crying softly. When his thighs were the same dusty pick as his butt, Cass started landing harder swats on his butt again, causing Jack to cry harder.

"P…please, s….stop." Jack cried, as the pain intensified. He didn't think he would ever be able to sit down again. The pain was horrible. He knew he deserved the spanking, but that did not make it any easier to take.

"We are almost finished." Cass said, as he lowered one leg and raised the other. He hated having to do this, but he loved Jack. He could not allow him to get away with putting himself in that kind of unnecessary danger again.

Cass started landing hard swats to Jack's sit spots, causing the boy to start sobbing and drumming his feet onto the floor. After several searing swats, Cass stopped and looked at the red butt and pink thighs. He was making sure that he had not hit hard enough to cause any bruising. he knew that Jack would be in pain for a little while, but there were no signs of bruising.

Jack continued to sob over Cass's lap, and the older man started rubbing soothing circles on his back. After a few moments, the sobs had stop, but the youth was still crying softly.

Cass gently pulled the boy's boxers and pants back up over his burning butt, causing Jack to whimper. Then he gently lifted the boy up and sat him in his lap, wrapping his strong arms around him. Jack leaned into the man's chest and laid his head on his shoulder.

"You are forgiven, Son." Cass assured him. "You did wrong, and were punished for it. It is over, you have a clean slate."

"I really am sorry." Jack said, through his tears.

"I know, Son." Cass replied. "It's okay, all's forgiven."

"I really miss my healing powers right now." Jack sniffled, causing Cass to chuckle.

"Come on." Cass said, helping the boy to his feet. "Time to get some sleep."

"Yes Sir." Jack said, he was extremally tired.

Cass pulled the covers back and Jack crawled into bed and laid down, on his stomach.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Jack asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Of course I will." Cass smiled, as he sat on the bed beside him and started to once again rub comforting circles on his back. Within a few minutes, Jack was sound asleep.

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

Jack woke up several hours later, and sat up in bed. Then he yelped and quickly scrambled to his feet. His butt was still sore. With a groan, he rubbed his aching butt.

He heard noises coming from the kitchen and knew that Dean and Sam had to be back. He was not looking forward to his conversation with Dean, but figured it was better to get it over with.

He was a little worried about how Dean would punish him. He knew the man would never hurt him, but he might spank him. And Jack wasn't sure if his butt could handle another spanking. It was still real sore.

"Best to get it over with." Jack said with a sigh, as he walked out of his room.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Dean stirring something in a pot on the stove. Sam was standing by the counter, chopping vegetables for a salad. Cass was sitting the table.

"Hello, Jack?" Cass said. "I was about to wake you, dinner will be ready in a few moments."

"Good." Jack said, with a small smile. "I am starving."

Dean turned the burner off and turned towards the teen. "We've got spaghetti, garlic bread, and salad. The salad was Sam's idea." Dean's voice was calm, but he was giving the teen a hard look.

"Dean." Jack said. "I am sorry."

Dean took a step closer to him, then wrapped his arms around Jack. "I was so worried about you, kid." Dean said, squeezing Jack in a tighter hug. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I did not mean to scare you." Jack said, as he melted into the older man's embrace.

After a couple moments, Dean pulled the teen from him. Then he grabbed his upper arm, spun him around, and landed five hard swats to his butt.

The swats forced the youth to his toes and caused him to yelp loudly.

"Don't you ever do that again." Dean said, glaring at the boy. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes Sir." Jack said. "I promise, never again."

Dean nodded, his face softened, and he once again pulled Jack into a tight hug. "Never again, Kid." Dean said.

He released Jack, and Sam stepped forward and wrapped the boy in a hug.

"Dean's right, Jack." Sam said, as he hugged him. "Don't ever do that again. I don't think my heart could take it."

"I won't." Jack assured him.

Sam released the him, and Jack turned sideways and gritted his teeth. Sam gave him a confused look for a second, then chuckled.

"Don't worry, Jack." Sam said. "I ain't gonna swat you."

"You're not?" Jack asked in relief. Sam had huge hands.

"I will admit, I was tempted earlier." Sam replied. "But I'm guessing Cass showed you the error of your ways."

"Yes Sir." Jack said, with a frown. "Castiel has a very hard hand."

"I'm sure he does." Dean said. "But you do know you deserved it, right?"

"Yes Sir." Jack replied. "I know I deserved it." He turned towards the hunter and said. "Castiel did not punish me for stealing your car, he said that you would do that."

"I know." Dean replied. His voice was calm, but still held authority. "I was planning on wringing your neck, but Sam won't let me."

"Thank you, Sam." Jack said, with a slight smile. He knew that Dean would never actually do that.

"You're welcome, Kid." Sam said.

"But I am going to punish you." Dean said, causing the small smile to disappear from Jack's face. "After dinner, you and I are going to the garage and you are going to clean Baby. Top to bottom, inside and out. I will be there to supervise, to make sure you do a through job. Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now let's eat."

Jack looked at the hard wooden kitchen chair and frowned. This was not going to be pleasant.

"Can I stand to eat?" He asked Cass, giving him his best puppy eyes.

"Yes." Was Cass's answer.

Dinner was quickly eaten, as they talked and laughed. Cass did not eat, but he sat with them and laughed with them. Soon dinner was done, and Dean and Jack went to the garage.

Jack filled a bucket with soapy water and grabbed a sponge, then he began to wash the outside if the car.

"Sam and I were talking on the way back to the bunker." Dean said, as Jack washed the car. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. "We were talking about when Sam was seventeen and he went after an angry spirit by himself. He was pissed because I told him he was too young to hunt alone."

"Sam did that?" Jack asked, looking at Dean.

"Sure did." Dean replied. "Keep washing."

Jack continued to wash the car, as Dean continued.

"I burst into the building and saw my baby brother about to be killed by a ghost, I was terrified. Sam already had the remains found and in a pile, so all I had to do was shoot a couple rounds at the thing to slow it down, then throw a lighter on the bones."

"Sam was lucky you showed up." Jack said.

"He didn't think he was so lucky after I got him back to the motel we were staying at." Dean said. "I dealt with him like Cass dealt with you."

Dean grabbed a sponge and started helping Jack wash the car.

"We were talking about the time I was sixteen and went after a werewolf alone." Dean said, as they washed.

"We were staying with Bobby, been there for about a month, when I found out that a werewolf was killing people about fifteen miles from Sioux Falls. Bobby was on another hunt, so I decided to take care of it myself.

It was a perfect plan, or so I thought. That thing was stronger then I expected. It had me on the floor and was about to rip my throat out. I was so scared."

"You were?" Jack asked, it was hard for him to imagine Dean being scared of a single werewolf.

"I was terrified." Dean said. "This thing was had already broken my wrist, and gave me several cuts and scrapes. I was hurting and scared. And when Bobby found me, I was laying in the floor crying. Bobby took care of the werewolf pretty quickly, then he knelt beside me and held me as I cried.

Then, three days later, I was pretty much recovered from the beating the creature gave me, with the exception of the broken wrist. So Bobby then went from caring and compassionate nurse maid, to pissed off Uncle wielding a damn belt. I was once again in tears and he was once again holding me while I cried."

They were silent for a few moments, as they continued to wash the car. Jack was feeling better about what had happened. He knew now that Dean was not disgusted with him, that he too had once been a frightened kid.

"Being scared does not make you weak." Dean said. "Neither does crying. What we do can get ugly at times. Fear and tears are kinda of a given when you deal with all of the monsters that we do. Never be ashamed of either."

"I won't." Jack said, with a smile .

"You missed a spot." Dean said, nodding towards the car.

When Jack returned his attention back to the car, Dean grabbed his wet sponge and wrung it out over the teen's head, causing soapy water to spill over his head.

"Hey!" Jack protested, as he grabbed his sponge and flung the water at Dean.

For the next several minutes, they chased each other around the garage, drenching one another.

THE END!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON!

That it, hope you liked it. Is anyone interested in me continuing this series? I have several more stories planned, if anyone is interested.

I also have a few Teen Wolf stories planned.


End file.
